The Return of Destruction: Rowdyruff Revival
by Baron Nocturne
Summary: The mysterious space ship returns and the girls must fight the pilot. Can the stop him when they find his true identity?
1. Prologue

"The Return of Destruction" A Powerpuff Girls fan-fic. Part 1: Rowdyruff Revival Written by: George Fasano  
  
Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls and all related stuff are copyrighted by Cartoon Network Studios and all related people. The stuff I created is mine.  
  
Time: 6 months after the episode "Forced Kin" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Prolog  
  
Out in space, just behind mercury, a large space ship is just floating, and waiting.  
  
A shadowy figure is standing at the window, thinking and planning. The figure wonders  
  
aloud, "How could we have been beaten by those children? We anticipated their every  
  
move and we still were defeated. That stupid monkey is to blame. His lapse of sanity  
  
made it unable to read his mind." He walked to the main bridge of the ship and sat at the  
  
ship's controls. "It's apparent that our fault was that they got help. So.if we kill  
  
anyone they could enlist for help, we could beat them!" He laughed and stood up and the  
  
lights came on in the room. He looked just like one of the Powerpuff girls, but his hair  
  
was dark blue and he was wearing all black with a cape the color of blood. He also wore  
  
strange earrings in both ears. When he spoke this time, it sounded like three people  
  
talking at once. "Soon, we will have our revenge on them and the world will be ours!"  
  
He sat back down and set the controls for earth. "No more of the other crap we did last  
  
time. This time we will fight them ourselves!" 


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1  
  
As the ship headed toward Earth, the main viewscreen came on and a voice said,  
  
"Are you at the Earth yet?" The figure said, "No, but we will be there very soon." The  
  
voice said, "Don't screw up; I didn't create you again just to fail me." The figure said,  
  
"We won't fail you Nocturne." The screen shut off and the figure sighed. "What an  
  
asshole!"  
  
Meanwhile, in Townsville, The Powerpuff Girls were having recess when  
  
Blossom heard a strange oscillating sound. She looked at Bubbles and Buttercup, and  
  
they nodded at her. The three of them flew off toward the sound. They were not  
  
prepared for what they found. The same ship had almost defeated them six months ago  
  
was hovering there, as if waiting for them to make a move. The ship zoomed past them  
  
and went toward the Earth. The girls followed it and when it landed, they waited to see  
  
who would come out. The ship opened up, and the girls went to attack the commander,  
  
but they froze when they saw what came out of the ship. The commander looked just like  
  
them, but was wearing all black with a blood-red cape. His hair was dark blue and his  
  
eyes were a deep red color. He looked at the girls and said, "We remember you three.  
  
You defeated us before. You won't lay a hand on us this time fools!" He charged  
  
Bubbles and when she dodged, he turned around in an instant and hit her from behind.  
  
Buttercup said, "I don't know who you are, but you're gonna get a major butt-kicking!"  
  
She started punching him but he was able to block every attack. He laughed and punched  
  
her in the face, sending her into a building, but before she hit, he teleported behind her  
  
and caught her by the hair. He swung her around and sent her into Bubbles, who was just  
  
getting up. He teleported again and reappeared in front of Blossom. She said, "Who are  
  
you?" The boy looked at her and said, "We used to have names, but now we don't. I  
  
guess we will call ourselves.Black." After he said this, he hit Blossom as hard as he  
  
could, sending her into the ground, making a crater. He laughed and flew off toward the  
  
park. Bubbles and Buttercup crawled over to the crater and helped Blossom out and they  
  
flew back to their house. As they made their way back, Blossom said to her sisters, "I  
  
think we're in over our head with this." As both girls nodded in agreement, Bubbles said,  
  
"I can't help thinking that there is something familiar about him. Like we fought him  
  
before." 


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission Begins

Chapter 2 While Buttercup and Bubbles were watching TV and resting from the fight,  
  
Blossom was taking a bath to relax. As she sat there, she was thinking about what Black  
  
said earlier. "How did he know who we were, and why did he sound like he had more  
  
than one voice." she trailed off as she thought about he was attacking. All of a sudden,  
  
she saw in her mind Buttercup being swung by her hair. "Where have I seen that  
  
before?" Then it hit her. She remembered Brick doing the exact same thing to her. She  
  
realized that it fit. The three voices, he knew who we were, and he said we had defeated  
  
him before. She yelled out "It all makes sense now!" She flew out of the tub and landed  
  
right in front of the TV. "You guys! I just figured it out!" Buttercup started pointing  
  
and laughing at her, and Bubbles said, "Um.Blossom, you might want to check  
  
something." Blossom looked down and saw that she was naked. She blushed and flew  
  
up to her room and came back down, dressed and dry. Buttercup said, "Now, what were  
  
you talking about?" Blossom said, "I know who Black is. When he said he was defeated  
  
by us before, I had no idea what he was talking about. The three voices kind of threw me  
  
off a little as well. But, when he swung you by the hair Buttercup, It all made sense to  
  
me." Buttercup and Bubble said at the same time "Who is it, tell us!" Blossom sighed  
  
and said, "I don't know how it happened, but the Rowdyruff boys are back. And they  
  
seem to be fused into one person with all their strength and power combined." Bubbles  
  
and Buttercup just sat there, with their jaws at the floor. Blossom said, "I know, that was  
  
my reaction to it too." Bubbles said, "How are we going to stop them?" Buttercup  
  
jumped off the chair and said, "Duh, the same way we did before." And she started to  
  
kiss the air. Blossom said, "I hope it's that easy this time."  
  
Meanwhile, in Townsville Park, Black was heading for any villain he could find  
  
and saw Mojo Jojo's laboratory. Black smiled and said, "We remember this place. Time  
  
to pay a visit to our father. I hope he's happy to see us." He laughed as he flew right  
  
through a window into the main room of the lab. Black looked everywhere, but he  
  
couldn't find Mojo Jojo. Black sighed and said, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to destroy  
  
the lab and get him later." Black stood in the middle of the room and began to charge up  
  
power. He began to glow with a deep purple aura. When he stopped charging, he  
  
shouted, "Shadow Flare!" A dome of purple energy started to expand and engulf the  
  
entire laboratory. It was at this time when Mojo came back to the lab to rest after robbing  
  
a bank for funds to build a new robot. He was at the door when the entire lab exploded in  
  
his face. He was hurled backwards to the ground and the last thing he ever saw was the  
  
telescope that was on the top of his lab about to fall right on top of him. Black said as he  
  
flew away, "Oh there he is!" He teleported right next to him and said, "Too bad he died,  
  
I wanted to say good-bye." The other two voices said, "Well we didn't!" All three  
  
voices laughed and said, "Well, let's get down to business, this is what Nocturne sent us  
  
here for." Black pointed his arm at Mojo's body and wires and cables burst through the  
  
arm of the bodysuit he was wearing. The wires went into Mojo's body and started to  
  
pulse as if they were draining him. They were because Mojo started to shrink and vanish  
  
from view. After a few minutes, Mojo was gone. Black said, "I wonder who's going to  
  
be next..?" 


	4. Chapter 3: Fuzzy Hunting

Chapter 3 As Black was flying toward his next target, he felt a sudden, intense pain rip  
  
through his body. He hit the ground screaming at the top of his lungs. "What is this?! It  
  
feels like we're being ripped apart!" He thrashed around on the ground for a few  
  
minutes, and then fell silent. He awoke after a while and saw that night had fallen. He  
  
got up and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that? Then Black noticed something.  
  
He was smarter, a lot smarter than before. He flew up and shouted, "This is great! We  
  
absorbed Mojo's intellect. We must be at least 100 times smarter than before. I guess  
  
next would be a strength upgrade. Time to pay a visit to a certain backwoods reject." He  
  
laughed as he flew towards the outskirts of Townsville.  
  
After the girls had rested for a while, they had set out to find Black. It didn't take  
  
long when they saw whole sections of the woods outside of Townsville going up in  
  
flames. When the girls got there, they were met with a strange sight: Fuzzy Lumpkins  
  
was running away from something, and he was in terror. The girls saw why; Black was  
  
chasing him down from the air. Fuzzy picked up a large rock off the ground and hurled it  
  
at Black, but he just teleported behind him. Black grabbed Fuzzy and picked him up off  
  
the ground and said, "I love it when they make it easy." He looked over and saw the girls  
  
standing off to the side. He smiled and said, "Do you want to try and stop me?"  
  
Blossom blew her ice breath at Black's arm then Buttercup and Bubbles charged at the  
  
now frozen arm and hit it with all their force. Black was knocked backwards and he  
  
dropped Fuzzy. When Fuzzy got up, he said "Thank ya Powerpuff Girls, but I couda had  
  
him if you didn-" All of a sudden, Fuzzy was hit from behind and knocked down. Black  
  
was standing there, smiling. The end of his right arm was broken off and jagged. He  
  
smiled and raised his left arm up in the air. Buttercup was about to rush him, but he fires  
  
a purple beam out of his right arm and she fell to the ground, paralyzed. He then fired  
  
these beams at the other two girls, freezing them as well. He turned toward Fuzzy and  
  
the wires and tubes burst from his arm and drove themselves into Fuzzy's body. As  
  
Fuzzy started to vanish, He said to the girls, "It's amazing what you can do with  
  
technology these days. For example, we are taking Fuzzy's DNA and we are going to  
  
integrate it into our new body, increasing our strength by quite a bit. Do not worry girls,  
  
as soon as we are done, you will be next." Blossom, even though she couldn't move,  
  
thought to herself "I have to get out of this and try to stop him. I wonder of my eye  
  
beams still work?" She concentrated and fired her eye beams at Black. They hit him  
  
right in his left earring, shattering it into pieces. They hit the ground and exploded into  
  
nothing. Black screamed in pain and the girls were released from the force fields that  
  
held them. 


	5. Chapter 4: Final Battle, Part 1

Chapter 4 Black had finished absorbing Fuzzy, but when the earring exploded, he stopped  
  
and the lapse in concentration made him let go of the fields holding the girls captive.  
  
They got up and started to attack him, pummeling him with blows all over his body. He  
  
couldn't react, because his power was halved after the earring exploded. All three girls  
  
hit him at once, sending him into a patch of trees. Black got up, but the girls were right  
  
on him again, hitting him with everything they had. They kept attacking until they nailed  
  
him back to Townsville. Black got up again and started to fly back to his ship. Black  
  
thought, "I have to get back and heal myself. They won't get through the defenses, and I  
  
can regain my power back to full." He flew into the ship and closed it off. The girls got  
  
there and just punched a hole in the side. Bubbles looked around and said, "Where could  
  
he be?" Blossom said, "I'm guessing the central control room." Buttercup said, "Um,  
  
guys? I think we have a problem." Blossom and Bubbles looked over where Buttercup  
  
was pointing. Armies of strange robots were coming out of one of the halls. They had  
  
large, rectangular heads, very thin cylinders for bodies, and four spider- like legs.  
  
Blossom said, "They look like.viruses." One rushed at them and jumped into the air,  
  
landing on top of bubbles. She looked at the spot where the four legs met, and saw a  
  
stinger come out. She rolled out of the way when it pierced the floor, and she saw that it  
  
left acid on the ground. Buttercup hit the robot in the head, cracking the glass casing and  
  
letting the acid come out. The acid started to melt the robot itself, turning it into a puddle  
  
on the ground. The girls started to fight them, but after most of them were destroyed,  
  
even more would come out to replace them. Blossom looked up and saw a tube of black  
  
liquid right above them all. She blew her ice breath at the tube and said, "Bubbles,  
  
scream at the ice!" Bubbles turned and screamed as loudly as she could at the tube, and  
  
the force of the sonic waves blew the tube apart. The black fluid flooded the ground,  
  
burning a hole and destroying the entire room. Blossom said, "Let's get out of here and  
  
try to find Black."  
  
In the core of the ship, Black was floating in the center, and tubes were "plugged"  
  
into his back and the back and top of his head. He looked and saw one of the tubes had  
  
stopped pumping and was now clear instead of black. He growled and said, "We can't  
  
believe they have gotten this far. Oh well, let them come. They will regret the day they  
  
stumbled in here." He laughed as another tube went down.  
  
As the girls closed in on Black's location, it started to get more and more quiet.  
  
When they finally got to the core of the ship, they saw Black hooked into it by wires and  
  
tubes pumping more of the black liquid they saw before. Black opened his eyes and  
  
laughed at them. "You came all this way, just to die. How very interesting, yet how very  
  
cliché. I hope you die slowly and painfully." As he laughed, the three girls flew right at  
  
him. 


	6. Chapter 5: Final Battle, Part 2: Techn...

Chapter 5 As the girls flew towards him, lasers were firing from all over the walls of the  
  
room. As they dodged, Black was firing more paralyzing beams from his arm, which was  
  
now fully healed. Blossom hit Black across the face, sending him into the wall and  
  
breaking some more of the tubes. He shouted, "You fools! You do not realize what you  
  
are doing! I need those to survive!" Buttercup smiled and said, "Thanks for the tip,  
  
jerk." She started to destroy tubes and rip the wires from the wall. Black was screaming  
  
for her to stop, but Blossom and Bubbles began to destroy more tubes as well. Soon,  
  
everything stopped attacking and there was only one tube left. It was right in the middle  
  
of Black's back. He rose up to the top of the room and said, "You stupid girls, you leave  
  
me no choice. When I pull this out of my back, the ship will think I've been destroyed.  
  
Since the ship is in tune with me, the ship will self-destruct, taking all of you with It.!"  
  
He started to laugh when he blew up the tube in his back. All of a sudden, warning lights  
  
and sirens started to go off as the doors began to close and seal shut. The girls tried to  
  
break down the doors, but they couldn't make a dent. Black began to laugh at them. He  
  
said, "You children will all die with me. Then my master will come and destroy the  
  
entire world. You will have failed them all." Blossom said, "What are you talking  
  
about? Who's your master?" Black laughed and said, "The harvester, Nocturne, will  
  
come and all will be annihilated from existance. He re-created me and sent me here with  
  
all this power and the promise of revenge. But now, I have failed and he will come."  
  
The girls kept trying to destroy the doors, but then they busted through the wall and  
  
escaped the ship. Black just said, "Why the hell didn't he make the walls thicker? Oh,  
  
well, I've only got ten seconds left."  
  
As the girls flew away, they turned and saw the ship cracking and exploding.  
  
Then it glowed white and exploded in a mushroom cloud. Blossom said, "It's over. I  
  
doubt he could've survived that." Bubbles said, "I hope you're right." Buttercup said,  
  
"But what about that guy he said will come?" Blossom just said, "We'll have to worry  
  
about that when it happens. But for now, let's go home and rest." Bubbles laughed and  
  
said, "Yeah, we had quite a busy day." Buttercup said, "Yeah, I'm starved, lets go home  
  
and have dinner and tell the professor about all this." As they flew off, Blossom  
  
wondered to herself what would happen to Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy? She said to herself,  
  
"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait to find out." 


	7. Chapter 6: Final Battle, Part 3: Zombi...

Chapter 6  
  
Three days later, the girls were on their way to school when they heard screaming  
  
on the other side of town. Blossom said, "That sounds like it's coming from Princesses'  
  
house." Buttercup said, "Who cares? She probably wants money from her dad."  
  
Blossom said, "You're probably right, but we should check it out anyway." When they  
  
got there, the mansion was destroyed. The girls got into the room that was the source of  
  
the screaming, and saw something that shocked them tremendously. It was Black, and he  
  
was absorbing Princess into himself. Black's body looked like it had been in the ship  
  
when it exploded. One of his legs was halfway torn off, and his other leg was gone. One  
  
of his arms was missing as well, as was the case with most of his body and the right side  
  
of his head. Blossom went to attack him, but all he did was look at her and she went  
  
flying into the wall. He turned and smiled at Buttercup and started to float toward her.  
  
Bubbles flew up and punched Black as hard as she could, but Black did not move an inch.  
  
He was almost done absorbing Princess, and he took his left arm and hit Bubbles with all  
  
the wires and what was left of Princess. The wires then wrapped around Bubbles and she  
  
started to scream in pain. Blossom had got back and tried to free Bubbles, but she  
  
couldn't. Buttercup had tried to get away from Black, but he followed her every move  
  
and hit her from behind, knocking her down to the ground. He walked up to Buttercup,  
  
who was shaking like a leaf and he just started to laugh. A low laugh that sounded so  
  
menacing that Buttercup actually started to cry. Blossom had gotten Bubbles freed, but  
  
she had bad burns and cuts on her lags and arms. They flew past and grabbed Buttercup  
  
and got out of there and flew toward Townsville. When they got to an alley, they landed  
  
and Blossom said, "Buttercup, are you okay?" Buttercup just shook her head no and flew  
  
over to the end of the alley and started to throw up. They looked at the wall of the alley  
  
and saw their shadows on the wall from a streetlight that didn't go out yet. All of a  
  
sudden, Black was floating at the opening of the alleyway. He did not cast a shadow on  
  
the wall.  
  
Black laughed at the girls and pointed at them with his left arm, which was now  
  
bursting with wires and they were moving like they were alive. Blossom tried to fire eye  
  
beams at Black, but he blocked them all with his arm. Blossom looked and saw the other  
  
earring on his head. She tried to hit it, but he was able to block everything. Black caught  
  
Blossom and she yelled, "Bubbles, aim for the earring and destroy it! It's what's  
  
protecting him!" Bubbles tried to punch it, but Black swung at her and Bubbles ducked  
  
and flew right next to his face and screamed right in his ear. Black hit the ground and let  
  
Blossom go and they both were hitting the earring. Buttercup got there and Bubbles said,  
  
"Hit the earring!" Buttercup smiled and said, "You don't have to tell me twice." She  
  
flew up and landed right on the earring, shattering it into pieces. Black screamed out and  
  
started to float up in the air, and he started to explode. He looked down at the girls and  
  
said, "You girls will die. You will be destroyed.by my.master." With one last shriek,  
  
he exploded and the girls had to look away because of the force of the blast. When the  
  
light from the explosion had died down, the girls looked and saw the three Rowdyruff  
  
boys lying there and not moving. Neither of them were whole, and they were not  
  
breathing at all. Blossom sighed and said, "It's over now. They won't be getting up this  
  
time." Bubbles said, "But who brought them back?" Blossom said, and with a hint of  
  
sadness in her voice, "I don't know, but they didn't deserve to be used like this."  
  
Out in space, an even bigger ship was heading toward Earth. Inside, a figure  
  
cloaked in all white was watching everything on a monitor. He said, "That concludes  
  
that test, the girls handled that rather well. But they still didn't do well enough to let me  
  
spare them though. They will be destroyed by me, Nocturne, the Harvester of Souls!"  
  
He started to laugh as the screen shut off, plunging the room into total darkness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
